You're My Everything
by Kyu No Ken
Summary: After being left broken, accepting his fate despite trying to rebuild a new life, he gave up, only to be saved by a red haired angel.


I have had this idea for a while, and with the holidays coming up, I thought it was perfect. And I heard this song on the radio that help me visualize of how the story would go, also, I know that style of martial arts is not the same, but it's a story, hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or Ranma ½; the same goes for the song "Everything" by Lifehouse

**Song Lyrics**

AN: Ranma: age 19, Hikaru: age 17

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

A nice, snowy day was Tokyo, Japan having. Snow falling everywhere, as a while thick blanket covered the city, the people ongoing on their business, laughing and enjoying the feeling of the Christmas spirit. Wishing each other happiness as they went, but to the couples, it was more than just wishing happiness, for it was also a way of expressing their love to their significant other.

-+-+-+-+ Inside a dojo at a neighborhood +-+-+-+-

Inside the place, the sounds of a wooden dummy being hit were heard coming from the dojo.

A young man was inside, practicing on the dummy, making his hand movement very fluent as the snaked around the arms of the dummy, hitting it with each strike, from a close fist, to an opened palm, along throwing a few kicks as he moved to either side of the dummy or hitting the angled wooden part resembling a knee.

The young man had sweat pouring down his face, making his hair long black hair stick to his forehead, his pigtail moving all over his back with each strike he made towards the dummy. Piercing ocean blue eyes, full of concentration as he kept his sights on his targets.

With a final strike utilizing a combo of hitting the dummy with his right leg hitting the mid section of the dummy while his right hand hitting the upper section as he held his position using one of the arms of the dummy, the young person finished his routine for the afternoon training

Taking his white long sleeved Chinese shirt and grabbing a towel to dry himself from the sweat, the young man walked towards the porch and sat down as he faced the back yard.

"_I can't believe its been 7 years,_" thought the person, a song started to play as he heard someone turn on the radio from the living room.

The young man was none other than Ranma Saotome, who now goes by the name of Ranma Shidou.

Thoughts of when he was disowned by his mother after the wedding fiasco, being betrayed by those he believed to be his friends, and most importantly, betrayed by the he used to love and killed for, only to be thrown out like yesterdays trash, only to decided on going to China, finding a cure for his curse, then traveling up in the mountains, meeting a Kung fu master and had a few talks with him. Since he refused to use the Saotome school of martial arts and tried to build a new life, he trained under the master in the Wing Chun kung fu. Then returning to Japan trying to get a job or be an assistant at a dojo, only to find nothing and end up on the streets starving and almost half dead . . .

_**Find Me Here  
**_

Then he was saved by a girl he had always considered his angel . . .

_**Speak To Me**_

**)*( Flashback )*( **

_He was living off in the streets, no money or home, no education; it was hard to survive, especially during the winter time when the cold was unbearable. Fighting street punks for money was a necessity even if it meant to get at least a small cheap meal to put in his stomach._

_The cold was very unforgiving, for he had little clothing in order to keep himself warm from the cold wind as it blew by. Hungry and weak from the lack of food and sick, he couldn't keep walking and collapsed in the snowed pavement, slowly letting his eyes close, for one in his life, he gave up and hoped for death to come and claim him. _

_Hearing running steps getting closer, he half way opened one eye, and sees a young girl, about the age of 16 or 17almost identical to his former curse form, the only differences were the pigtail for it was longer , reaching her mid back, more shinier as if her head was on fire from the glow it gave. She ran up to him and kneeled next to him, putting her jacket on top of him, trying to give him warmth, telling him to hold on, concern for him was seen on her beautiful amber eyes._

_**I want to feel you  
I need to hear you**_

"_**Looks like I'm done for, for if an angel has come for me,**__" Ranma thought as he heard someone yell "Hikaru!" before he had let the darkness consume him._

_**You are the light**_

**)*( End of Flashback )*( **

Ranma kept smiling at the memory, for to him, that was the very beginning of something beautiful.

At first, it wasn't easy for him, for her brothers were not very keen at Hikaru's suggestion on letting him live in their home, but she believed that wouldn't do any harm. Since he stayed there, she always was defending him, without knowing nothing about him, and since they first spoke, he began to fall for her.

**)*( Flashback )*(**

_Ranma was laying in a futon, all cleaned up, wearing a sleeping kimono. A towel was resting on his forehead._

_Slowly regaining consciousness, he opened his eyes and began to focus his eyes, getting a little paranoid as he didn't recognized where he was. As he began to slowly sit up, he was stopped gently by a small, soft hand, and gently pushed him to lie on his back, and then he heard her voice._

_**That's leading me . . .  
**_

_"Don't sit up or strain yourself, you're still running a fever," a voice full of gentleness and care reached his ears and turned to the source of the voice, only to find her sitting next to him._

"_Am I dead?" he asked himself softly, mesmerized by her beauty._

_Hearing his question, she gently shook her head. Then gently she reached with her hand for his face, softly pushing a few strands of hair away from his face, only to into his deep blue eyes that held pain, sadness and loneliness._

"_My names Hikaru Shidou, I'm going to be taking care you, and also, you'll be living with my brothers and me," said Hikaru as she gave him a small smile._

_**To the place where I find peace again.**_

_Feeling tired, Ranma slowly let himself go back to sleep._

**)*( End of Flashback )*(**

Putting the towel around his neck and leaned back against the frame of the slide door, he kept remembering of how she had helped him cope, making him feel welcome, but he was mostly thankful to her and her brothers, as they had giving him time to talk about his past, for his major fear at the time, was that she would hate him and kick him out if he told her, but she had proved him wrong in the end.

**)*( Flashback )*(**

_It has been a year and a half since he started to live with Hikaru and her brothers, and he was slowly beginning to open up, thanks to the efforts of Hikaru and her eldest brother, Sotarou._

_But one thing that Sotarou noticed, along with his brothers, was how close Hikaru and Ranma were getting, since you could see them together almost anywhere in the house, another thing they noticed was the smile that kept appearing on Hikaru's face, but it only appeared when Ranma was around._

_**You are the strength, that keeps me walking.**_

_Ranma helps around the house and the dojo, and the brothers could agree on one thing about him, and it was that he was a fighter, for the way he carried himself and the body language he was giving, that and also the fact that he was seen most of the time in the dojo with a faraway look in his face. They have wondered about his past, but they didn't want to push him._

_Hikaru came into the dojo, watching her brothers Sotarou and Masaru practice, with Ranma watching at the sidelines of the dojo, walking up to him and sitting next to him, she decided to ask._

"_Ranma . . ." started Hikaru with a small smile._

"_Yes Hikaru"_

"_I know it's not easy for you, but I was wondering if you could tells a little about your past?" she asked politely, watching him get a pained dead look in his eyes as he looked down to the floor, and it saddened her for she couldn't comprehend what caused him to be so broken._

_**You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.**_

_Her brothers were thinking along the same lines._

"_You don't have to if you're not ready" Hikaru said softly._

_Ranma was afraid, afraid of how they would hate him if he told them of his past, but it also wasn't fair for them, shaking his head, he looked at Hikaru and her brothers._

"_Yall have been good to me, and welcomed me into your home, but you do deserve to know the truth, but after I'm done telling you, you wish me gone, I'll understand," said Ranma with an expressionless face._

_Hikaru and her brothers were shocked at his declaration and Ranma began to tell his story, from the beginning as his former father took him from his mother on a 10 year journey, the cat fist training, of how the asshole sold him to every family just to feed his stomach any chance he got. Arriving in Nerima and getting engaged against his will to Akane, the two years of hell by fighting anyone that wanted to hurt him, or kidnapped Akane, or simply to collect due to a false promise the panda made, how Akane would hit him every time as she assumed the worst, all of it, even to when he killed Saffron to save her, and the wedding fiasco, being betrayed by everyone, including Akane, and being disowned by his mother._

_As he was done telling his story, he looked up to see the faces of the 3 people that sat in front of him, with disbelief look in their faces, sighing he got up._

"_I'll pack my things and leave, you won't have to worry about me living here anymore," said Ranma as he turned and walked towards the doors of the dojo to go packing._

_Hikaru got out her shock, and as she saw Ranma about to walk out of the dojo, she saw him walking out of her life and that caused her to panic. She couldn't stand the thought of Ranma not being in her life, of being with her, and that's when realization came, she has fallen for him._

_**You are the light to my soul.**_

_When she heard the doors being slid open, she got up and jolted towards Ranma, wrapping her arms around him from behind, burying her face on the back of his shirt, softly crying and mumbling._

_Ranma couldn't move as his heart felt like it stopped when Hikaru had wrapped her arms around him and heart her cry, it hurt him to hear her cry._

"_Don't leave Ranma, please don't leave," pleaded Hikaru as she hugged him tighter, crying in his shirt._

_Not believing his ears, he turned his head and saw Hikaru look up to him with tears in her eyes._

"_Why? After what you just heard?" whispered Ranma_

"_Your past is just that, your past, along with your previous family. Now you have to live in the present and look towards the future, with us, for we are your family now. And as for all the hell you went through Ranma, none of it was your fault," Sotarou spoke with wisdom as he looked at Ranma._

_**You are my purpose...you're everything.**_

_Ranma couldn't believe what he was hearing, but when Hikaru wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "don't ever leave me Ranma, for this is your home now" and kissed him on the cheek._

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_And for the first time since he was disowned and betrayed, he cried his heart out, but instead tears of sorrow, they were tears of happiness that were being shed, as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru and buried his face on her shoulder, crying, with Hikaru patting him on the back lovingly._

_**You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
**_

**)*( End of Flashback )*(**

After that day, his life couldn't have gotten any better.

He was happy, he finally had found a home, and people that loved him.

Hikaru and he had gotten much closer after that, they were almost inseparable. She had pushed him to be his best at what he does, and that was the art, and once again began to practice with passion.

Ranma chuckled when he first had sparred with Masaru, and how he had won against him. No matter how much he had tried, Masaru could not land a hit, for Ranma would just intercept and counter every strike Masaru made, but when Ranma decided to strike, Masaru had no chance of defending. After the spar was finished, Hikaru and Sotarou were impressed, that Sotarou suggested opening a class of martial arts kung fu for Ranma to teach, having Hikaru to agree.

Looking at the sky, Ranma saw it was starting to get dark for a few stars could be seen as the sun began to set, illuminating the sky with its fiery red, mixing with the black/blue of the coming night.

_**You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.**_

Then he remembered that on a sunset like this, it was when he mustered the courage to confess his feelings to Hikaru, and found out that she had been waiting to hear him say 'I Love you' . . .

_**Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?  
**_

**)*( Flashback )*(**

_2 Years after Ranma told about his past._

_Hikaru and Ranma were walking in the park, holding each other's hands as they walked and talked, and continued their way till Ranma lead tto the top of a hill, with a sole cherry blossom tree standing on top of the hill._

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

"_Hikaru," started Ranma nervously_

"_Yes Ranma?" asked Hikaru with concern as she noticed how nervous Ranma was and silently prayed that he would say the words she has been waiting to hear._

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

"_These past 3 years and a half have the most wonderful days of my life, and I could not picture this back then, but you appeared and changed my life. You healed me and showed me that I could love again, giving me the strength to let go of the past and move on. But also I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about you, of how happy and alive you make me, and I can't see my life without you being in it," started Ranma as Hikaru held her hands with his intertwined, looking at each other's eyes and slowly leaning towards each other._

**Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything.**

"_I love you Hikaru Shidou, and I would give anything to have you by my side," finished Ranma_

**You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.**

_Hikaru had tears of happiness in her eyes as she had finally heard the words she had been waiting for him to say._

**You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything**

"_I love you too Ranma, with all my being, and I can't imagine you not being in my life," answered Hikaru back._

_Lost in each other's eyes, the two wrap each other in their arms, their faces coming closer as their lips met in a passionate kiss, as the night settled and a few flakes of snow started to fall._

_**You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything**_

**)*( End of Flashback )*(**

A week after they confessed their love, Ranma asked the two brothers for their blessing in asking Hikaru to marry him, and they gave it to him. Within a month, the two got married.

Ranma was brought out of his thoughts as he felt two arms wrapping themselves around his neck lovingly, and her chin resting on his shoulder as the woman kneeled behind him.

"What you thinking about anata?" asked a slightly oldered Hikaru.

Smiling while turning his head to look at the loving eyes of his wife, he gave her a loving kiss to her cheek, as Hikaru then sat on his lap as the covered both of them with a blanket.

_**And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

__"Just thinking of how you saved me and everything ounce of happiness, you have brought me," replied Ranma

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

Smiling softly she touched his cheek tenderly, "you were already at home since the first day you appeared in my life anata, you just didn't know it yet."

Holding her hand softly against his cheek, he looked into her eyes

"I love you Hikaru," said Ranma

"I love you too anata," replied Hiakru back as leaned back on his chest and cuddled in his arms, both of them watching the snow fall on the backyard.

"What you want for Christmas love?" Hikaru asked out of the blue

"Nothing" replied Ranma, causing Hikaru to look up as Ranma looked down into her eyes.

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

"I've already got you my angel, for you're my everything," finished Ranma as the both leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss, just like when they first confessed their love under a cherry blossom tree on the hill, loving each other as the night came and the stars shined above the two.

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? . . . . . **_

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

The End . . . . . .

I know I'm a little early for Christmas, but I couldn't resist, I had to write this down, and this is my gift to all of you whole loves anime, (early) Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
